Caóticamente Hermosa
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Luego de perder por enésima vez la niñera para su hijo, Sanji se ve obligado a llevarle por primera vez a un jardín infantil sintiéndose algo intimidado al ser el único padre soltero. Sin embargo, no lo es, y esa condición con otro padre puede llevarles a una complicidad que puede volverse algo más. Slash, UA, Zosan. ¡Capítulo Dos UP!
1. Capítulo 1: El Primer Día

**Caóticamente Hermosa**

**Autora:**Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** One Piece, Universo Alterno

**Parejas:** Zoro/Sanji, Robin/Nami, Ace/Luffy, Otras

**Advertencias:**Universo Alterno de One Piece. Tiempo Actual, pero existen las Frutas del Diablo. Puede, _y habrá_, contenido Slash (Yaoi) y Femslash (Yuri), incluyendo algunos lemmon. Muchos personajes originales.

**Resumen:** Luego de perder por enésima vez la niñera para su hijo, Sanji se ve obligado a llevarle por primera vez a un jardín infantil sintiéndose algo intimidado al ser el único padre soltero. Sin embargo, no lo es, y esa condición con otro padre puede llevarles a una complicidad que puede volverse algo más. Slash ZoroSanji

**Nota:** Se me ocurrió este fic con la simple idea de "¿Qué pasaría si Sanji tiene una hija con una mujer NN que le abandona y él tiene que criarla?" y de allí surgió todo lo demás. La verdad es que no estoy segura del todo de que otras parejas puedo poner, aunque esas tres que nombre son para mi las canon (?) junto con Luffy/Shanks, pero qué se le va a hacer. Acepto cualquier idea, porque este fic aún está en creación. Ojalá lo disfruten :3

* * *

**Caóticamente Hermosa  
****Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Capítulo 1: **El Primer Día

—¡Una orden especial para la mesa 23! ¡Sin pimienta!—.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Sanji, encárgate tú!—.

—Claro, claro, en un segundo… solo déjenme que… ¡listo!—.

El Chef Principal Zeff observó con ligera molestia como su rubio chef terminaba de acomodar en un rincón de la cocina prácticamente amarrado a una silla de infantes a su pequeño hijo. Rubio con unos grandes ojos celestes, el niño era ruidoso y siempre hacía reír a todos los cocineros, sin embargo en la hora cumbre de las órdenes no era una gran ayuda tener a Sanji tan distraído.

El chef de cabellos rubios, finalmente satisfecho de haber dejado a su hijo comiendo para poder trabajar en paz, se volteó rápidamente topándose de frente con la mirada seria de su jefe. Aquel que le había salvado cuando estaba sin trabajo y con un bebé a cuestas, con medio curso de cocina realizado. Le debía tanto a ese bastardo de una pierna.

—Lo lamento, viejo, es que…—

—Ya, puedo imaginarme que volviste a tocar algo que no debías en el cuerpo de la niñera. Debes parar con esto, Sanji, la cocina no es lugar para niños pequeños—.

El más joven no pudo decir nada cuando el otro hombre ya se había alejado, dejándole con la palabra en la boca y la desesperación en el pecho. Él lo sabía perfectamente, no debería haber traído a Jean al _Baratie_, pero no tenía donde más llevarle. Llevándose una mano al rostro acabó por suspirar antes de acercarse a uno de los fogones para preparar el plato.

— ¿Sabes? Si las niñeras no se resisten a tus encantos, quizás la solución sea un Jardín. Uno donde no solo haya mujeres, para que te veas obligado a mantener tus manos largas en los bolsillos—.

El cuello de Sanji tronó de lo rápido que este giró la cabeza, observando como en el quicio de la puerta de la oficina del Jefe Zeff se encontraba aquella hermosa y curvilínea pelirroja que era la contadora del restaurante. Nami sonreía con diversión mientras subía sus gafas y luego se acomodaba el entallado traje que usaba. Sanji maldijo que la falda fuese tan larga.

—¡Nami—san! Que gusto verle—.

— ¡Sanji, la orden! ¡No te distraigas! — le gritó del otro lado de la enorme cocina Carne, mientras Patty hacía el gesto de golpear la palma de su mano con su puño, indicándole lo que haría si no se apresuraba.

El rubio solo bufó, mientras seguía cocinando, pero mirando de reojo a la pelirroja que sonreía divertida acercándose a su hijo.

—Hola, pequeño Jean ¿cómo estás? —.

El menor iba a responder cuando vio la mirada de advertencia de su padre, por lo que tomó un poco de jugo y se limpió la boca antes de mirar a la mujer.

—Muy bien, señorita, ¿y usted? —.

—Que niño más encantador. Estoy muy bien también. Sigue comiendo—.

Dándole unas caricias en el cabello, la contadora regresó hacia Sanji que sonreía con ligero orgullo, dándole una ojeada al pequeño.

—Ya debe estar por cumplir cuatro años ¿no? Deberías llevarle a un jardín—.

—Debo reconocer que… no me dan confianza— informó el cocinero mientras salteaba algunas verduras, concentrado en no mirar el escote de la mujer —Tienen demasiado niños que cuidar, siempre puede ocurrir un accidente. Y Jean no es demasiado tranquilo que se diga—.

—Cómo te decía, conozco un lugar que es de mi completa confianza. Conozco a los cuidadores y creo que a Jean le haría bien relacionarse con otros niños—.

Mientras Sanji lo meditaba calentando el arroz con algunas especias cuidándose de no agregar pimienta, la mujer rebuscó en su cartera hasta que halló lo que deseaba, inclinándose hacia el chef y metiendo en el bolsillo superior de su camisa una tarjeta, viendo con diversión el sonrojo de este.

—Llama. La próxima semana comienza el nuevo periodo escolar y les hará bien a ambos. Pregunta por la Extensión Horaria y pide hablar con Ussop—.

—Yo…—

— ¡¿Está lista la Orden de la 23?! —.

— ¡Enseguida! Nami, yo no sé si…—

—Tienes trabajo. Piénsalo, prueba. Estoy segura de que te gustará— susurró en su oído la pelirroja agitando su larga melena mientras volteaba

Sanji le vio caminar hacia el Jefe de quien se despidió con un beso antes de voltear a verle y hacerle el gesto de que llamase. Cuando se desapareció por la puerta un novato se acercó al rubio sonriendo de medio lado divertido.

— ¿Así que conquistando a la contadora, eh Sanji? —.

El rubio solo pudo bufar con molestia mientras servía el plato y se lo entregaba al chico.

—No seas idiota, ella está casada. Anda a entregar la orden de la 23—.

Quitándose el delantal al ver que su horario había terminado, se acercó hasta su hijo quien le esperaba jugando con algunos autos, aún sentado en la silla alta. Le miró un instante antes de sacar la tarjeta que Nami le había entregado. Un beso estaba marcado en el papel blanco.

_Jardín Sunny Merry_. Quizás podría llamar.

* * *

Era el primer día y la verdad es que Sanji se sentía más nervioso de lo que Jean demostraba. Desde que le había contado a su pequeño que iba a comenzar a ir a un jardín donde iba a poder jugar y aprender con otros niños, este había estado sobrexcitado y ansioso por que el día llegase ya.

Sanji no podía sentirse tan tranquilo.

Tampoco es que tuviese demasiadas opciones. No podía llevar cada día a Jean al restaurante, y su vecina ya no estaba siendo una buena opción. Estaba comenzando a insinuadoramente insistir que sería una perfecta madre para Jean. Y, diablos no, Sanji no quería eso para nada. Al menos hubiese sido una mujer guapa, pero esa era una calificación que claramente no quedaba con su vecina.

Así que allí estaban. Ambos vestidos con trajes negros pero camisas de distintos colores, caminando de la mano mientras pasaban por bajo el arco donde estaba el nombre del jardín. Las construcciones estaban divididas en dos edificios los cuales tenían increíblemente forma de barcos.

Si, de verdad, forma de barcos.

Sanji tuvo que sujetar firmemente a Jean para evitar que este corriese hacia ellos. Es que era francamente impresionante. Incluso Sanji se veía tentado a vivir allí. Eran dos barcos grandes con las velas desplegadas con dos banderas piratas distintas, aunque ambas se parecían, solo que los sombreros diferían.

Los mascarones de proa eran un león en uno y una oveja en el otro. Eran realmente encantadores y el rubio de pronto sintió como todos sus miedos se reducían a nada al verlos. Ese era un magnífico lugar para dejar a los niños. Estaba en las afueras de la ciudad y había muchas áreas verdes rodeando las construcciones con juegos y más. Definitivamente era maravilloso, y entendió lo que decía Nami-san. Ojalá que los cuidadores le diesen la misma seguridad.

Siguiendo los letreros luminosos, entraron en el barco con el mascarón de oveja, en cuya entrada había un gran letrero que rezaba "_Going Merry_". Suponía que por eso el Merry del nombre del Jardín de Infantes. Fueron guiados, junto con otros padres, rumbo a un gran salón en donde había muchas sillas haciendo un círculo, en las cuales ya había varias familias.

Mirando alrededor, Sanji pudo notar que al parecer era el único padre soltero. Todos venían en pareja con uno o dos niños, y no faltaron las miradas indiscretas hacia él y Jean (que seguía observando todo fascinado, por que la estancia seguía pareciendo el interior de un barco), por lo que se decidió a simplemente ir a sentarse más alejado de donde estaban todos.

Pero al parecer se había equivocado, porque no era el único soltero. Un poco alejado de la puerta, y con una pequeña niña sentada en sus piernas, un hombre de cabellos aguamarina y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, parecía dormitar. La niña, de cabellos negros azulados tomados en un moño descuidado, lucía un hermoso kimono rosa, sorprendiendo al rubio ante ello, notando luego que ambos, tanto padre como hija, usaban zapatillas tradicionales japonesas.

—_Sí que hay gente rara_— pensó, pero al ver que los asientos comenzaban a llenarse se apresuró a sentar un asiento más lejos del hombre que dormitaba. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza que él tampoco debía verse tan normal vestido con un idéntico traje al de su pequeño hijo.

Pronto la habitación comenzó a llenarse más y más de personas, comenzando a oírse risas y conversaciones en todo el lugar, de familias que se conocían de antes, o niños que comenzaban a jugar entre ellos. Jean miraba todo con esa curiosidad infantil tan típica suya, queriendo poder escapar de los brazos de su padre para ir a conocer a los demás, pero el chef le mantenía firmemente en su pecho, aún inseguro en ese ambiente desconocido.

—Hola ¿cómo te llamas? —.

Una dulce voz hizo que ambos rubios volteasen a ver la pequeña pelinegra del kimono, quien se veía algo seria mientras jugaba con las mangas de su ropa. No les costó asociar que ella había sido quien había hablado.

Sanji miró a su hijo recibiendo una mirada como de pregunta, finalmente asintiendo por lo que le dejó en el suelo. Jean no perdió tiempo y se apresuró a ir al frente de la chiquilla.

—Soy Jean ¿y tú? —.

—Mi nombre es Kuina, es un placer conocerte, Jean—.

Ante la suave inclinación de la chica el rubio chef no pudo más que sonreír encantado. Era un amor de niña, a pesar de que a él los niños nunca le habían agradado demasiado. Se alegraba de haber educado bien también a su hijo, porque esa niña parecía ser sumamente respetuosa.

— ¿Por qué tu papá está durmiendo? —.

Maldita sea, Jean.

—No está durmiendo, está descansando los ojos. Siempre lo hace, su trabajo es muy duro— explicó ella acariciando las grandes manos de su padre que le sujetaban por la cintura.

—Mi papá también trabaja duro. Está todo el día de pie cocinando, y cuando llega a la casa apenas puede sostenerse—.

La mirada melada de la muchacha se clavó en el rubio mayor con seriedad antes de sonreír suavemente y hacerle una inclinación.

—Soy Kuina. Mi padre se llama Zoro, seguro estará encantado de presentarse en cuanto haya descansado los ojos suficientes—.

—Mucho gusto, Kuina, soy el padre de Jean, me llamo Sanji— ¿para qué romperle la ilusión a la niña? Ese hombre estaba durmiendo claramente.

— ¡Sanji, viniste! Y con el pequeño Jean—.

Cuando los tres voltearon a ver quien hablaba pudieron ver a dos hermosas mujeres quienes venían caminando con una niña y un niño tomados de la mano. Al lado de la contadora se veía a una preciosa pelinegra tan curvilínea como la pelirroja, que vestía con elegancia con una expresión suave. Ambos niños eran pelirrojos y se veían muy sonrientes.

— ¡Kuina! —.

Cuando los dos niños se soltaron para ir con la pelinegra y Jean ninguna de las mujeres se inmutó. Sanji se puso de pie para saludar a la contadora y a la que imaginaba era arqueóloga Nico Robin, la esposa de Nami, quien era la encargada del Museo de la ciudad.

—El placer es mío, Sanji-kun. Nami me comentó de tu dilema, me alegro que te hayas decidido a traer a tu hijo aquí. No creo que haya mejor lugar para que cuiden a los niños—.

Sanji iba a responderle con una sonrisa encantadora cuando vio como Nami iba y se sentaba al otro lado del hombre que dormía, abrazándolo por el cuello y gritándole en el oído.

— ¡SE ESTÁN ROBANDO TODO EL SAKE! —.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DÓNDE?! —.

El hombre de cabellos verdes se puso de pie tan rápido que Sanji temió que la niña se golpease contra el suelo, sin embargo esta había saltado con elegancia de las piernas de su padre, mirándole con una sonrisa.

El hombre pareció desconcertado por un momento hasta que vio a su lado a la pelirroja contadora que se destornillaba de la risa, chasqueando la lengua y cruzándose de brazos molesto.

—Muy divertido, Nami, muy divertido—.

—Todo es culpa tuya por dormirte esperando— defendió la arqueóloga a su esposa, yendo a sentarse al lado de esta, alejadas de Sanji para su lamentación.

—Tsk. Robin—.

—Zoro— respondió esta lacónicamente.

Los niños por su parte habían comenzado a ignorar a los adultos, mientras se saludaban entre ellos luego de unas semanas sin verse. Jean parecía algo alejado, sin embargo la pelinegra le cogió del brazo para acercarle al grupo.

—Él es Jean. Es nuevo—.

— ¡Hola Jean! Yo soy Bellemere, pero me dicen Belle— se presentó la chica pelirroja, mientras el chico bostezaba mirando alrededor —Él es Saul. ¡Saul, saluda! Él aún no ha llegado, siempre llega tarde—.

— ¿De quién habla? — preguntó Jean ligeramente intrigado a Kuina, quien no había liberado su brazo.

—Del mejor amigo de Saul—.

Pronto los pequeños se vieron enzarzados en una conversación intranscendental sobre sus juegos infantiles y sus vacaciones, mientras los mayores se presentaban también.

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos mirando a sus ojos mientras la pelirroja les indicaba sus nombres respectivos, dándole una mirada a su esposa. Robin simplemente sonrió mientras miraba hacia la puerta donde algunos padres atrasados seguían llegando.

—Un placer, Zoro—.

—Si, claro, Sanji—.

Ambos lucían algo incómodos mientras se volvían a sentar, rindiéndose el rubio a sentarse al lado del otro hombre cuando cuatro personas entraron por la puerta cerrándola tras ellos, vestidos con delantales con el logo del jardín, parándose en el medio del círculo del salón.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello largo y negro rizado junto con una gran nariz, como a la que tenían las dos gemelas de cabellos negros paradas a los lados de un gran hombre de cabellos celestes y nariz metálica. Con un carraspeo profundo consiguió que todo el salón guardase silencio, volviendo los niños a las piernas de sus padres.

El joven de cabello rizado sonrió a todos allí y tomó aire para comenzar a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por la puerta azotándose contra la pared.

—Siempre llegamos retrasados, Luffy—.

—No es mi culpa ¿o si? —.

—Lo que sea, Sabo, no te demores—.

Dos hombres de cabellos negros y sombreros entraron en el cuarto seguidos de un niño rubio muy sonriente. El más alto, con pecas en las mejillas suspiró mientras se agachaba ligeramente el sombrero un poco avergonzado por el golpe que su pareja había dado a la puerta. El del sombrero de paja no parecía para nada avergonzado, a pesar de sus palabras.

—Oh, oh, lamentamos la interrupción, Ussop. Puedes continuar—.

Por esas cosas del destino ambos acabaron sentados al lado de Sanji, mientras el cocinero les miraba con curiosidad y el ceño fruncido. El pequeño rubio estaba sentado en las piernas del chico con sombrero de cuero, mientras hacía un gesto hacia los cuatro de pie para que continuasen.

Con un nuevo carraspeo la atención de los presentes regresó hacia los hombres de pie, pudiendo por fin comenzar a hablar.

—Muy bienvenidos al nuevo periodo escolar en el Jardín Sunny Merry. Nos alegramos de tenerles de regreso como también de todos los padres y niños nuevos. Estamos seguros de que no se arrepentirán de su elección—.

— ¡Por supuesto, porque todos lo pasaremos SU—PER! —.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Quizás me tarde un poco, pero pronto tendremos más. ¡Espero sus comentarios e ideas! Para que vayamos haciendo el fic juntos ¡besos!_


	2. Capítulo 2: Amigos

**Caóticamente Hermosa**

**Yakumo Kaiba**

**Fandom:** One Piece, Universo Alterno

**Advertencia: **_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen_. Solo me los apropio un rato por mi propia diversión y de aquellos con gustos parecidos a los míos, no gano más que gratificación personal. **Es un Universo Alterno en tiempo Actual (201*), pero existen las Frutas del Diablo**. Contiene Slash y Femslash (yaoi&yuri), si te molesta es el momento de cerrar la pestaña. **Contendrá LEMON en el futuro**. Quedan avisados.

* * *

**Caóticamente Hermosa**

**Capítulo 2: **Amigos

Luego de presentarse los encargados como Ussop, Franky, Mozu y Kiwi, comenzaron a explicar la dinámica del jardín, los horarios e incluso la vigilancia remota de los salones para tranquilidad de los padres.

Sanji no podía evitar reconocer que todo eso sonaba cada vez mejor y mejor, y sobre todo porque el precio era extremadamente accesible. El único filtro había sido la entrevista que le habían hecho la semana anterior, ya que los cupos eran limitados. El chef había tenido el presentimiento de que Nami había tenido que ver con la rápida aceptación de Jean, y a cada momento se convencía más y más de ello.

Los guardadores se veían confiables y parecían adorar a los niños. A pesar de estar hablando de temas serios, no olvidaban la gran cantidad de pequeños del salón, bromeando con ellos o haciendo bromas para entretenerles y mantenerles tranquilos. Era un poco sorprendente ver que Franky era claramente un ciborg, sin embargo a pesar de esos enormes brazos, se movía con agilidad y parecía tratar todo a su alrededor como si fuese delicado como una flor. Simplemente sorprendente.

Un bostezo fuerte de su izquierda le hizo voltear, para ver a ese hombre que había entrado al final junto con su pareja y su hijo, desparramado sobre la silla y con el sombrero de paja cubriendo sus ojos. Algo se revolvió en él y no pudo evitar gruñir un poco. Era algo incómodo verle de esa manera tan poco elegante mientras al frente hablaban. Le distraía.

Una mirada afilada se clavó en él y al levantar los ojos se topó de frente contra el otro hombre que sostenía al pequeño rubio en su regazo. Le miraba en silencio, como evalúandole y Sanji se sintió como si estuviese nuevamente en la Academia de Cocina, a solo un segundo de que el chef en jefe destrozase por completo su carrera o le lanzase al estrellato con su aprobación. Contuvo el aliento.

Pero entonces solo pudo ver como el hombre miraba a su pareja y le daba un codazo haciéndole reaccionar.

— ¿Ah, qué, dónde? —.

—Luffy, presta atención. Por respeto—.

—Pero es lo mismo cada trimestre— se quejó el joven quitándose el sombrero de paja y posándolo sobre sus piernas, notando por fin al rubio a su lado.

El pelinegro que respondía como Luffy miró con seriedad al chef que sintió de pronto sus mejillas enrojecer. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mirando a un desconocido tan atentamente? Quería volver a mirar al frente, pero se sentía como una derrota. Le sostuvo la mirada por largos minutos hasta que fue el propio pelinegro quien desvió sus ojos mirando por sobre el hombro de Sanji antes de sonreír grandemente.

— ¡He, Zoro! Amigo, no te había visto ¿qué tal el negocio? —.

—Sin duda no tan bueno como el tuyo— Sanji se giró y pudo ver la mirada del otro hombre mirándole a él un momento antes de volver a Luffy ¿qué rayos? —Creo que deberías pasarte por el dojo un día de estos. Tenemos cosas que hablar, pero no a través de Sanji. Es mala educación—.

— ¡Qué sabes tú de educación! — se rió descaradamente fuerte el otro colocando nuevamente el sombrero de paja sobre sus cabellos.

A su lado su pareja rodaba los ojos, mientras Sanji se sentía desconcertado e incómodo por la situación. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de presentarse. Sin embargo pronto la tendría al parecer, porque nuevamente Luffy había posado sus ojos en él.

—Sanji ¿eh? ¡Bienvenido! espero que te guste el Sunny Merry y tu hijo se divierta mucho— le sonrió ampliamente —Soy Luffy, él es Ace y nuestro pequeño calamar es Sabo—.

La voz de los guardadores se escuchaba lejana en la mente del chef, quien solo pudo parpadear sorprendido antes de sonreír un poco en respuesta, estrechando la mano que Luffy le había ofrecido. Después de todo quizás no era tan malo.

—Mucho gusto, Luffy. Soy Sanji y él es mi pequeño Jean— el pequeño levantó los ojos hacia el hombre de cabellos negros y sonrió un poco—Yo también espero que Jean disfrute mucho de este lugar. Es muy agradable visualmente, casi como estar barcos de verdad—.

—Oh, pero si son barcos de verdad, shishishi— rió Luffy cruzándose de brazos. Sanji pudo ver como Ace más allá rodaba los ojos —Solo que están encallados. Alguna vez los llevaremos al mar, ¿cierto? — preguntó hacia su pareja, quien solo suspiró, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Necesitaremos un terremoto de Barbablanca—.

—Y la fuerza de Chopper— rió Luffy de nuevo —después de todo, debimos pensar en construirlos más cerca del mar en verdad—.

—Esperen un momento— les detuvo Sanji con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa —¿Acaso ustedes son…? —.

* * *

—¡Son los dueños del Jardín!— exclamó Sanji a Nami, mientras estaban en el jardín junto con los demás padres viendo como los niños jugaban con los guardadores. Estaban convenientemente alejados de Ace y Luffy, quienes charlaban con el guardador de larga nariz.

La pelirroja solo se echó la melena hacia la espalda mientras asentía cruzándose de brazos con elegancia mientras le miraba indiferente.

—Lo son. Son nuestros amigos también—.

— ¡Pudiste haberme dicho! Por eso los saludaste tan amistosamente. Por eso aceptaron a Jean tan fácilmente— se quejó el rubio con sus manos sobre las delgadas caderas, ganándose un bufido.

—No es para tanto, si les hablé de ti y tu dilema, y también charlé con Ussop, sin embargo si pasaste la entrevista. Además me gusta la idea de que Jean tenga más amigos, lo estabas criando muy solitario— murmuró con una sonrisa la contadora mientras miraba a aquel grupo de chicos que seguían a Franky a través del lugar.

Sanji también observó hacia allí, notando como Bellemere y Kuina parecían no querer alejarse de Jean, mientras Saul y Sabo iban adelantados, saltando alrededor del ciborg que solo les reía las gracias. Jean sonreía contento y esa sola visión hizo que su corazón se calmase.

—Gracias Nami—.

La mujer se giró hacia el chef mirándole analíticamente por un momento antes de sonreírle ampliamente. Inclinándose hacia el frente posó de forma ruidosa sus labios sobre su mejilla, antes de darle unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—No agradezcas. De todas formas fue idea de Robin—.

— ¿Ah? ¿En serio? — preguntó sorprendido mientras observaba hacia donde la arqueóloga tenía una charla con el hombre de cabellos aguamarina quien lucía el ceño fruncido —Pues tendré que darle las gracias también— murmuró preguntándose de qué discutirían ellos dos.

Nami miró hacia donde Sanji lo hacía y un gemido exasperado se le escapó mientras negaba con la cabeza. Pudo ver la pregunta en los ojos del chef, por lo que solo se encogió de hombros, pasando la punta del zapato por el verde pasto donde estaban parados.

—Esos dos siempre encuentran un motivo para discutir. Se llevan bien, pero Zoro es un obsesionado de las espadas y siempre está intentado que Robin le venda o al menos le deje usar las antiguas katanas de la exhibición de Japón del museo. Naturalmente la respuesta es no— sonrió la pelirroja viendo como Zoro parecía ya más que enfadado, pateando el suelo.

—Es un hombre violento— hizo ver innecesariamente el rubio, observando como la chaqueta del hombre marcaba los músculos de su espalda ridículamente ancha. Le hacía parecer a él escuálido.

Nami volvió a observarle de reojo, como sopesándole antes de mirar una vez más a la escena de los otros.

—Zoro es el dueño de un dojo en el centro de la ciudad. Estoy segura de que debes haberlo visto, no está lejos del Baratie— aseguró divertida por la expresión sorprendida del otro —Se dedica a entrar a pequeños tanto en katana como en defensa personal. Es un excelente maestro, todos mis movimientos me los enseñó él—.

Ese guiño de ojo de la pelirroja fue tan insinuante que Sanji no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de movimientos realmente le había enseñado ese hombre. Una palmada en su espalda le hizo reaccionar girándose y encontrándose con ambos dueños del jardín sonriéndoles. Ahora Sanji se sentía realmente estúpido al ver las velas de los "barcos" y compararlas con esos hombres. Los sombreros eran exactamente los mismos, no es que fuese un secreto quienes eran los dueños.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Cierto que es un paraíso para los niños? — preguntó emocionado el del sombrero de paja con sus negros ojos brillando, mientras su pareja soltaba una risa.

—Qué hubiese dado yo de niño por tener un paraíso como este— suspiró melodramáticamente Ace con cara compungida ganándose una risa de Nami.

—En cambio, tuvimos el entrenamiento militar del abuelo y las torturas de Dadan— se quejó Luffy pasando su brazo por sobre el hombro del otro quien lo abrazó para consolarse mutuamente.

—Paren la teatrera, que estáis asustando a Sanji— se rió divertida Nami, mientras el rubio internamente lo agradecía.

Ambos pelinegros le sonrieron a Sanji pero nunca se soltaron, haciéndole sentir extrañamente cómodo con eso. El chef solo se irguió un poco, asintiendo.

—Me ha gustado todo. La verdad tenía desconfianza de dejar a Jean aquí, o en cualquier lugar, ya que no es un chico muy tranquilo, a pesar de que aparente lo contrario— agregó contrariado —Quisiera tenerlo siempre bajo mi vista, pero el trabajo me lo hace imposible—.

—Eso es lo que nos sucede a todos— aceptó una voz fuerte, que provocó que todos se girasen. Zoro y Robin se acercaron a ellos, la pelinegra sonriendo ampliamente y el hombre observando a Sanji con atención —Todos preferiríamos tener a nuestros hijos con correa y muy cerca, pero el trabajo y nuestras obligaciones nos lo impiden. Por eso es bueno tener un lugar donde podamos dejarlos con confianza— aceptó dándole una ligera inclinación de cabeza a Ace, que se la devolvió.

—Y, bueno, si les pasa algo a los niños da lo mismo— agregó entre risas Luffy, ganándose miradas horrorizadas de todos los podres allí —Después de todo tenemos al mejor médico del mundo encargado de sanarles ¿no?—.

¿Un médico? Sanji lucía sorprendido y a la vez contento por la noticia. No tenía conocimiento de ello, sin embargo era claramente un alivio saberlo. Jean era bastante dado a los accidentes domésticos, por lo que tener un médico cerca solo podía ser bueno.

—Creo que Chopper tiene trabajo en este momento, Luffy— avisó Ace dándole una mirada de advertencia que trajo la atención de Sanji, pero tan pronto que vino, esa mirada se fue —Pero sin lugar a dudas pronto le conocerás, Sanji. Es el mejor médico que se puede conseguir—.

—Eso me deja bastante tranquilo. Todos sabemos que los niños son bastante proclives a los accidentes—.

—Sobre todo los traviesos como Saul y Bellemere— suspiró Nami.

—Y Sabo— rió Luffy.

—Jean no se queda atrás— aceptó Sanji con un asentimiento leve.

—Kuina sabe cuidarse a sí misma— se encogió de hombros el de cabellos aguamarina, pero luego sonrió de medio lado —Ella es la provoca que los demás tengan accidentes—.

—La malvada mente maestra con cara de ángel— sonrió Robin enigmáticamente —Kuina siempre me ha encantado—.

Mientras la charla continuaba, Sanji comenzó a notar que era la primera vez que realmente hablaba con otros padres de sus respectivos hijos. Jean estaba pronto a cumplir 4 años y era la primera vez que Sanji se relacionaba con otras personas que tenían situaciones de vida aunque fuese ligeramente parecidas.

Desde que la madre de Jean se lo había entregado informándole que no podía ni quería criarle ni saber de él, toda su vida se había puesto de cabeza. Apenas llevaba la mitad del tiempo requerido en la Academia de Cocina. No tenía empleo y su beca definitivamente no alcanzaba para mantenerse a sí mismo y a un bebé. Y tampoco es como si tuviese a un familiar a quien recurrir.

Había estado solo en el mundo, creyendo que ya no tenía ninguna opción de salir adelante, y a punto de venderse a sí mismo a alguna de las mafias que controlaban la ciudad cuando el Baratie y el viejo Zeff aparecieron en su vida. Un trabajo digno, tiempo para continuar sus estudios y dinero para mantener a su hijo. A su hijo al que amaba a cada momento más.

Sus viejas amistades, apenas conocidos ya, terminaron por alejarse del todo. Solo sus colegas del Baratie fueron lo suficientemente constantes como para entrar en su vida, donde solo había espacio para su hijo y algún que otro rollo de una noche. Hasta que ni siquiera esos encuentros fueron satisfactorios.

Y ahora, ahora se encontraba metido en una charla con cinco adultos de casi su edad, con hijos, experiencias y anécdotas como las suyas. Ninguno era igual, pero todos compartían algo: todos tenían a algún pequeño humano de menos de cinco años que era su mundo y por el que darían la vida.

Cuando sintió muchas miradas sobre él, Sanji reaccionó notando que se había perdido en sus pensamientos sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer un poco. Observó alrededor sintiendo la mirada especialmente potente de Zoro, a quien observó a los ojos antes de girar a Nami, sonriendo con disculpa.

—Lo lamento ¿me decían? —.

—Luffy preguntaba que si cuando vaya al Baratie conseguirá un descuento o algo así por ser tu amigo, Sanji— respondió Robin en lugar de su esposa, sonriendo con condescendencia.

El chef se giró hacia el joven del sombrero de paja quien sonreía ampliamente, mientras sentía su corazón latir un poco más rápido. ¿Amigo? Suponía que simplemente lo había dicho por decir, pero para Sanji era algo agradable de escuchar. Amigos, quizás no era mala idea. Le sonrió de vuelta.

—Pues, verás… si dices en la puerta que eres amigo mío, de seguro que conseguirás una mesa. Sin embargo también estoy seguro de que la cuenta te saldrá bastante más costosa. Nunca confíes en los tacaños del Baratie, todo es culpa de la contadora que hace que parezca que tenemos siempre pérdidas— sonrió divertido mientras recibía un golpe de la pelirroja.

— ¡Si verás! Es porque ustedes sois todos unos trogloditas que ni siquiera sois capaces de sumar bien el precio de los refrescos—.

Mientras todos reían Sanji sintió que realmente si podría acostumbrarse a ello.

* * *

—Eh, ¿está bien que nos hayamos alejados de Franky?— preguntó algo inseguro Jean, mientras Bellemere jalaba de su mano con Kuina de su lado. Guiaban la comitiva Sabo con Saul, quienes reían ruidosamente.

Al escuchar su pregunta por enésima vez, el rubio Sabo se giró de golpe deteniéndose y mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se le acercaba y le picaba el pecho con un dedo.

—¡Eres un cobarde! ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Ni que te fuéramos a matar— bufó rodando los ojos mientras volvía a caminar apartando unas ramas.

—No es eso, es que… este camino se ve extraño—.

—Claro que sí, tonto, es un camino secreto— rió Bellemere mientras tiraba de nuevo de mano para volver a caminar.

Kuina permanecía en silencio mientras caminaban, pero cuidaba de que ninguna rama tocase su kimono.

— ¡Ya veo la reja! — exclamó de pronto Saul, corriendo junto con Sabo hasta perderse adelante.

Pronto Jean pudo notar que habían llegado a la parte trasera del jardín de infantes, alcanzando una alta reja metálica que separaba el lugar del campo. Allí no había puertas ni nada, sin embargo no estaba solo. Había alguien esperándoles.

— ¿Quién…?—.

Pero no alcanzó a preguntar, porque pronto Sabo había pasado sus brazos por a través de los barrotes, recibiendo una caricia en la cabeza.

— ¡Abuelo Garp! —.

¿Abuelo? Ese hombre que se acuclillaba al otro lado de verja lucía claramente un uniforme de policía, lo que solo confundía aún más a Jean viendo como todos se acercaban y le saludaban amistosamente.

— ¡Hola niños! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal el primer día? — preguntó el anciano de cabellos y barba blanca, sonriendo ampliamente — ¿Qué es lo que ven mis ojos? ¿Un chico nuevo? Hola pequeño—.

Jean sintió como sus piernas temblaban un poco, pero al ver que todos sonreían se acercó, sonriendo débilmente.

—Hola—.

—Abuelo, él es Jean. Pero no le prestes atención, es un quejica— se burló Sabo, mirando al otro rubio que solo frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, Sabo, no seas así. ¿Así que eres Jean? Bienvenido, ¿andas con tus papis en tu primer día? — preguntó con inocencia el anciano, sin embargo sus ojos penetrantes. Claro que Jean era demasiado pequeño como para notar ello.

—Solo con mi papá. Solo mi papá Sanji— aceptó el chico, sintiéndose tímido.

—Su papá es chef— dijo de pronto Bellemere queriendo atraer la atención del abuelo también, sonriendo —¡Jean dice que cocina muy rico!—.

— ¿En serio? Eso es realmente impresionante ¿Y en qué restaurante trabaja? — preguntó Garp mirando a Jean quien comenzó a tener grandes deseos de irse. Pero todos seguían allí…

Al final solo prefirió responder.

—En el Baratie— susurró, haciendo que la mirada del mayor brillase mientras se ponía de pie.

—No me digas. Bueno, chicos. Solo pasaba a saludarlos, debo irme ahora. ¡Cuídense mucho todos!—.

—¡Pero abuelo!— exclamó contrariado de pronto Sabo sacando un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo —Traje lo que me pediste— dijo mostrando la palma de su mano donde una pequeña memoria USB descansaba.

Una exclamación de sorpresa se escapó de la garganta del mayor, mientras tomaba la memoria, mirando a su nieto antes de agacharse y revolverle los cabellos.

—¡Muchas gracias, Sabo! Recuerda no decir nada de esto ¿si? Ni ustedes, chicos— les sonrió a los demás —Es un secreto entre ustedes y yo— agregó cerrándoles un ojo mientras se ponía de pie, despidiéndose de nuevo y alejándose dejando a Jean totalmente desconcertado.

Observó como los demás sonreían y miró a Kuina quien lucía aún algo seria.

—Kuina— susurró ganándose su atención antes de continuar — ¿él siempre viene? —.

La chica solo negó, pero fue Bellemere quien respondió.

—No, solo a veces, pero a veces se queda más. Es muy divertido y a que mola charlar con un policía, ¿eh? — rió la pelirroja mientras volvía a tomar la mano de Jean — Venga, vamos con Franky antes de que nos echen de menos—.

Ya habían comenzado a regresar cuando otra mano se cerró sobre la muñeca de su mano libre, deteniéndole. Al girarse Jean notó la mirada seria de Sabo quien le apuntó con un dedo hacia la cara.

—Las visitas de mi abuelo son un secreto ¿me oyes? ¡Debes jurar que no vas a decirlo a nadie o tendré que matarte!—.

— ¡¿Qué?! No me matarías— exclamó con sorpresa Jean, pero al ver la mirada del otro rápidamente agregó — ¡Lo juro, lo juro! —.

Pronto la expresión de enfado en Sabo se transformó en una sonrisa y le palmeó el hombro. Saul también le sonrió un poco más allá.

—Entonces, estás oficialmente bienvenido al club. ¡Genial! ¡Ahora somos más amigos hombres que mujeres! —rió el rubio mientras volvía a tomar la delantera dejando atrás a las chicas y a Jean.

El hijo de Sanji solo pudo mirar desconcertado la espalda de Sabo por un momento antes de sonreír un poco. Eso podía ser divertido.

* * *

Mientras, manejando el vehículo con la mano izquierda, Garp hablaba por teléfono airadamente apretando el manubrio. A cada momento más y más pruebas se iban juntando, pero todas eran circunstanciales y las pocas relevantes apuntaban hacia Ace y Luffy exclusivamente, y ese jamás había sido su objetivo al comenzar esa investigación.

Ahora tenía en su poder una memoria que podía contener importantes documentos como también podría no contener nada. Le había costado convencer a Sabo de hurtarla para él y ahora sin embargo venían a informarle que esa prueba no se consideraría válida de ninguna forma.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sengoku! No te digo que tenga las pruebas claves para incriminar a Shanks y/o a Barbablanca pero… ¡eso te estoy diciendo!... Maldición, Sengoku, debes ver cómo solucionar esto— negó el policía mirando por el retrovisor un momento antes de volver a prestar atención al frente —Y creo que deberemos incluir nuevamente a _Pierna Roja_ en la lista de Blanqueadores. Sí, Zeff Pierna Roja. Solo considéralo un presentimiento—.

Edward Newgate "_Barbablanca_" y Shanks "_el Pelirrojo_" habían tenido demasiado tiempo esa ciudad entre sus garras, y Monkey D. Garp no pensaba seguir aceptando eso.

Tendrían que tomar los ejemplos de la literatura y la historia y atrapar a los líderes de las mafias por sus zonas más débiles. Por donde más les dolía: sus bolsillos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Hola a todas/os! ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y por todos sus reviews! De verdad fueron ellos los que me animaron para continuar la historia y decidirme por finalmente abrazar mi idea original y no dejar solamente la parte "romántica" como había pensado en un momento._

_Sí, esto es de mafias. La base naturalmente es el yaoi, nuestros niños y todo lo lindo y dulce, sin embargo cuando pensé la historia como universo alterno fue de la mano con la idea de la ciudad controlada por las Mafias (que serían los piratas) y siendo investigados y perseguidos por los policías (los marines). No sé si pueda desarrollar todo lo que quisiera esto, es más una trama secundaria, sin embargo espero que no les aburra._

_Ah, tengo tantas ganas de usar todos los personajes. Ganas de meter a Iceburg-san con una empresa de construcción de edificios, que salgan Coby y Helmeppo, o poder llamar a Vivi y a sus guardianes, quien sabe. ¡Si teneis deseos de que alguien salga, díganmelo! Estoy escribiendo esto sobre la marcha (a pesar de tener una idea de cómo continuará), por lo que todas las ideas serán consideradas._

_Eso si no puedo comprometerme con la celeridad, tal como m tardé un poco con este capítulo, me disculpo con ello ;A;._

_¡Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer! Al próximo capítulo espero poder traerles ya a los dos miembros que faltan, Chopper y Brook, que no creáis que me he olvidado de ellos._

_Un beso grande y espero que pasen muy felices fiestas._


End file.
